Bad Dreams
by Ilich123
Summary: Fionna starts to get weird dreams about Marshall and is confused about there meaning. Has cursing and possibly lemons later on.


**Author's note:**

**This is my first fan fiction story and English is my second language so my spelling and grammar are going to be terrible also I have a lot of trouble ending sentences I never know when to put a period so any help with that would be great. Hope you like it follow and favorite. And sorry about the terrible description the story is about much more than Fiona's nightmare and her feelings for Marshall I plan on making this a long story with a lot of different plot points. It's just the first chapters that are about that but trust me when I say it's going to get very interesting and again it's going be very long theirs is going to be twist and turn's romances and adventures and hell maybe a musical number or two.**

**Fiona POV**

I'm running I don't know where I am or when I started all I know is that I'm running from something. I think I've bin running for a long time because my feet are starting to hurt and I'm running out of breath. I don't think I can run much longer, I turn my head to look over my shoulder and what I see terrifies me. It's Marshall Lee his running after me with his demon face on. I turn my head back and scream as I suddenly realize that I'm running towards a dead end. I run as far as I can before I'm forced to stop or I'll hit the giant brick wall that's before me, Marshall catches up and is now standing a mire four feet from me. The wall turns into a room and now I'm enclosed with him he starts at me but before he can finish his first step my sword appears in my hand and is now pointed at his throat "stay back" I yell trying to sound menacing. He chuckles and in a calm smooth voice says "Oh come on Fi you'd never hurt me" he pushes the sword to the side with his finger tip and gets closer. My knees start to tremble and my arm falls to my side, Oh glob why can't I do anything. He keeps inching closer and closer until our faces are millimeters from each other. "Now kiss me" he says in a soft but stern voice.

I jolt awake with a small screech for a moment I panic until I realize I'm in my room.

"A dream it was just a dream" I say reassuring my self. I wipe cold sweat of my face and look around the room searching for my sister who appears to have left already. I get up and walk to the bathroom once inside I close the door and lock it. Once I'm done taking a shower I walk out of the bath room with a towel raped around me and another one raped around my hair, I go to the closet and open it to pick out an outfit. I stand there and just look at my clothes for a while I wish I could just wear my shorts and t-shirt but I'm seventeen now and there just too small. I can't put on my shorts with out them cutting of my circulation and my t-shirt fits me but it shows the bottom of my stomach and is tight around the chest making my breast look bigger a look that Cake says is great but it's just a little to slutty for my taste. So I pick out the next best thing skinny but not too skinny blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a dark blue hoodie on top. I run down stairs and go to the kitchen where Cake greats me with a plate of her famous bacon pancakes. The lovely smell enters my nose and my mouth waters instantly.

**Marshall POV**

I sit on my couch mindlessly strumming my bass while I stair at the static on the T.V. after a couple more seconds I cant take it any more I let my bass fall on my lap and I look up and sigh in frustration. "My glob I'm so BOAAARRRRDDD!" I yell at the top of my lungs. It's been days since I last did anything all I've done is lay around the house doing nothing no matter what I try I still get bored. "I got to get out of this rut" I say to no one. I look around the room searching for anything that will give me an idea of what to do and I find it on the table next to the couch there's a picture of me and Fiona. Where sitting on top of a pile of dead monster and she has her arm around my shoulder and mines around hers. I still remember that day we went into the biggest dungeon we could find and we beat the crap out of whatever we could find (what ever we could find that was evil of course) it was a good day the kind of day I could use right now. "I wonder what she's up to" I said again to no one.

**Fiona POV**

After I finished eating breakfast I went to the couch and just sat there for a while looking at nothing just trying to stay awake. Cake walks in front of me and snaps her fingers in front of my face snapping me out of my daze "what's wrong sugar pie?" she asks in a concerned tone of voice. "Nothing just a little tired didn't sleep well" I reply softly. "Same dream?" she asks with a troubled look on her face. "Yeah" I reply flatly "ever figure out what the thing chasing you is" she asks I look down and say "no" in a very soft almost ashamed tone of voice. I know what it is and I hate lying to her but for some reason I can't bring my self to tell her I don't know why but I'm embarrassed I think it has something to do with what I think the dream is about I think it's about me being afraid to kiss Marshall but why am I afraid to kiss Marshall why am I even thinking of kissing Marshall I don't like him do I? My sister again snaps me out of it by snapping her finger in front of my face. "Hello Fiona, earth to Fiona" she says in a taunting tone of voice. "What?" I snap back at her harshly "I asked if you wanted to come with me to Lord M's house" she throws back at me in an equally harsh tone. "Sorry it's just-" she cuts me of before I can finish and says "its ok I know you get cranky when you don't get your sleep" she says with a soft smile on her face "so do you want to come with me or not" she asks. "No thank you I really don't feel like going out right now" well that was partly true it was a combination of that and me not wanting to but in on there private time. "You sure cause it's no trouble" she says reassuringly. "No I'm fine you go on" I say with a soft smile. "Ok sweaty I'll be back by ten" and with that she was gone. I sat there alone for a while until BMA came walking by I jumped up slightly and excitedly ask "Hey B want to do something" she shakes her head and says "sorry but me and Neptrina are doing robots night in the basement where going to watch a forty two hour robot movie marathon". I slouch back down a little in disappointment as she walks away

I let out a puff of air and lay my head on the armrest "might as well take a little nap" I say to no one and then close my eyes while I slowly drift to sleep.

**Marshall POV**

I look over at the clock on the wall and raise my eyebrows in surprise "it's six o'clock already" I fly of my couch and out the window with bass in hand I know exactly where I'm going.

**Fiona POV**

I wake up from my nap only to be shocked when I look at the clock and see that it's six o'clock "holy shit I really slept" for a moment I'm happy because I didn't have a nightmare but then the happiness fades as I realize there's still four hours until Cake gets home and I have nothing to do. For a moment I think about going back to sleep but before I can there's a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be at this hour" I ask my self. I start to get but before I do the door opens and Marshall comes in our eyes meet and for a moment there's an awkward silence. "Marshall your suppose to wait until I answer the door before you come in" I say jokingly. "You took to long I got bored" he said with a big grin on his face "any way I just came over to see if you wanna hang out or some thing" he said before I can reply to his previous statement. "Sure I've got nothing better to do" I reply with out even thinking. "Well Fi now you can do me" he says with an even bigger grin than before. I chuckle and punch him in the arm "you perv you knew what I meant" I say jokingly then the awkward silence falls over us again and then I realize that this is the first time I've seen him since the dreams started memories of the dreams start coming back. Meanwhile there's a voice in my head saying "Come on Fiona there just dreams stop thinking about them and hurry up and say some thing before this gets even more awkward" I open my mouth but no sound comes out so I just close it again "way to go Fiona" says the voice in my head I look down at my bear feet and scratch my arm. The silence seems eternal until Marshall finally says something "so… what you wanna do?" the sound of his words comes as a huge relief because I was just starting to think the silence might last forever "I don't know what ever really" I say as I shrug my shoulders.

**Well that's it guys the first chapter pleas review and be honest and point out all the spelling and grammar errors but try and be nice about it I need to learn but you don't have to be A holes. **


End file.
